1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a system and methods of restoring metadata to an image file using an associated database table.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, when updates to a DICOM object such as a DICOM image file are received, the new data are written to a patch area of each image file. The patch area is a separate area in the image file where any changes such as changes made through merges and the like are stored. This method of updating may be done either immediately after receiving the new information or via delayed image updates. When managing hundreds, or even thousands of DICOM objects, writing updates on each image file may become a long and arduous task.
Recovering lost or destroyed DICOM objects also typically includes retrieving image files that are stored on disk as backup, re-storing the disk-resident image files to replace the lost or destroyed image files, and repopulating the database with the new images. This mechanism for restoring the DICOM objects may generate a new set of GUIDs which are used for locating the Patient, Study, Series and Image data of the DICOM objects.
Accordingly, there is a need for a faster and more efficient method of updating existing DICOM objects and recovering lost or destroyed DICOM objects. There is a need in the art for a method that allows for restoration of DICOM objects seamlessly and with less performance issues than the existing mechanisms.